The present invention relates in general to loudspeaker systems and more particularly concerns novel apparatus and techniques for providing an inexpensive bookshelf loudspeaker with few placement constraints that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture while offering uinque spatial properties.
The internationally known BOSE 901 loudspeaker system embodies principles for simulating in the home sound of the character heard in the concert hall. For optimum results the BOSE 901 loudspeaker is located about a foot from a wall facing angled speaker panels to provide a good balance of reflected and direct sound with a substantially uniform radiated power response in cooperation with an electronic active equalization network. While performance of this system is excellent, there are a number of home listening locations where placement for optimum performance is difficult.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide a bookshelf loudspeaker having few placement constraints offering unique spatial properties while being relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
It is another object of the invention to achieve the preceding objects with a relatively compact system.
It is still a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects while providing a good balance of direct and reflected sound and presenting a broad acoustical image source that is interesting to the listener.